Bellatrix's Apprentice II:The Order of the Phoenix
by RyanStagg1997
Summary: Ryan Xienen is dead, killed at the hands of Voldemort. Or is he? Ryan has been resurrected, just in time for Bellatrix's escape from Azkaban during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Can Ryan stop Bellatrix? or will he fall to the darkness, again?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_Protego!"_

The force of the spell knocked Ryan on his knees but he kept his shield strong. He turned to Spatchcock.

"Get out! Hurry!" Ryan yelled.

The spells were so powerful, the room was lit up green.

Voldemort pushed as hard as he could but Ryan was still strong.

As the Order mounted their brooms to take off, Spatchcock looked back at Ryan and Ryan was looking back at him.

Spatchcock leaked a tear from his eye as he mounted his broom and took off into the sunset.

The shield was beginning to crack. It would break any minute. Ryan looked to his right and saw Snape lead a few dozen Death Eaters into the room.

_There is no escape. _Ryan thought to himself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bird-skull necklace. He looked at it. Took a deep breath. And stood to his feet. He strengthened the shield as hard as he could.

Voldemort held his breath.

"No! Your overcharging the spell!" Voldemort screamed.

Ryan's wand then shattered and created explosien that illuminated the room to a point of blindness.

As the debris and dust settled. The entire room was covered with broken debris and dead Death Eaters. Voldemort got up from the ground. Bellatrix did as well. Then Snape. But no Ryan.

Voldemort began kicking debris away.

"Where is he?"

Voldemort could not find Ryan. Until he heard a shallow voice.

"M-Master here!" croaked Bellatrix.

Voldemort and Snaped joined her, staring over Ryan's cold, lifeless body.

"He is dead, Master" Bellatrix said. "He failed"

"No, his sacrifice will only inspire hope" Voldemort said. "He was meant to inspire them, not complete their mission"

"Yes, but now we know who they are, I will hunt them down and kill them" Bellatrix said. "Along with the Potter boy"

"Indeed, we shall" Voldemort said.

Bellatrix kneeled by Ryan moving her fingers down his body until she reached his hand. She opened his hand and held the bird-skull necklace in her pale, smooth hands.

"Hmm..Nice" she said putting around her own neck.

For 15 years Ryan Xienen has been dead, his story was told through the Wizarding World. After Lord Voldemort's downfall in 1981, the Ministry raided Malfoy Manor but no trace of Ryan's life or corpse could be found, so to this day, Ryan's story and death is a legend. A fictional story. Dumbledore tried to convince the Ministry of the reality of the event, but was unsuccessful.

Ryan Xienen has been dead for 15 years, it's time for change.


	2. Chapter 2: Risen

Ryan's corpse was thrown into his old cellar when he died. But hours before he died he created a rare piece of magic called a Timecrux. The Timecrux was an object that you enchanted so when you die, the object will hold a piece of you inside of it and would transport you how many years in time you enchant it. Ryan enchanted for 15 years, finally his wait was over.

Ryan's corpse was now nothing but bones and dust, his skin and organs turned to dust over time.

But, several days before today, Bellatrix Lestrange, his former master, the woman who taught him everything had escaped from Azkaban. After her escape, she retreated to Malfoy Manor. For help from her sister Narcissa.

"I k-knew it, I knew the Dark Lord didn't forsake me when I was imprisoned in Azkaban" Bellatrix said to Narcissa.

Narcissa was holding Bellatrix's arm, guiding her to her old bedroom. She was still wearing her Azkaban uniform and was walking barefoot on the shiny, silk floor. She almost slipped a few times. Narcissa looked at her sister.

"You will likely be greatly rewarded, unlike Lucius…" Narcissa said.

Bellatrix hissed.

"He betrayed the Dark Lord! Don't speak of him until the Dark Lord forgives him" Bellatrix said.

They approached Bellatrix's room.

"Here's your old room, take a bath and get dressed and I'll send a house-elf to bring you up some food" Narcissa said.

"Uggh, I hate house-elfs! I prefer humans as my slaves" replied Bellatrix.

"Well, remember, you did have a _human_ slave, before." Narcissa said. "Remember, Ry-"

Bellatrix hissed again.

"Don't you speak his name in front of me! He wasn't a worthy slave at all!" Bellatrix sneered. "He doesn't even deserve to wash the dirt from my feet!"

"Well, actually, you did make him wash your feet before, remember?" Narcissa said.

"Shut up!" Bellatrix yelled slamming the door.

Bellatrix entered her private bathroom and bathed for about twenty minutes and then entered her bedroom again. Bellatrix took a deep breath and made her way to the wardrobe by her bed. She opened it and pulled out her normal black dress and her shiny black boots.

She took her time getting dressed and then brushed her hair, applied her make-up and finally applied her jewelry.

As she put in her ear rings, she noticed her silver, bird skull necklace.

This necklace was the Timecrux Ryan had made.

She then remembered how she pulled the necklace from Ryan's dead hand, exactly 15 years ago today.

She put it around her neck and it shined bright in the light from her window.

She rubbed her fingers against the silver around her neck. She then looked out the window and saw it was sunset. Ryan died at sunset.

The gold from the sun then shined on the necklace and the eyes of the skull turned red and the skull gre bright gold. Bellatrix didn't know what was happening.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain through her body and she raised her head, looked up in the sky and gasped as though a powerful Cruciatus Curse pierced her heart.

But at this same moment, below her room in Ryan's cellar, the dust from his organs re-materialized into his organs in the skeloton, then his muscles, then his skin. Ryan then raised his head and gasped as loud as Bellatrix. As both Master & Slave gasped, they both knew what had happened.

Ryan Xienen has risen from the dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

"Bella, what is it!" Narcissa said busting through the door.

Bellatrix was frozen, she was still looking to the sky holding her breath. Narcissa ran to her and patted her back softly.

"C'mon breath, Bella, breath!"

She then became unfrozen and backed up to the wall.

"Bella, what is it? I could here you from downstairs!" Narcissa said.

"I-I-I, He-He-He-He, oh my…" Bellatrix said still catching her breath.

She stared in the corner of her bedroom, where the hatch or Ryan's cellar is.

"I felt a strange sense of de ja' vu" Bellatrix said. "But I think it's past"

"Whatever you say" Narciss said walking out of the room muttering under her breath. "Drama queen"

In the cellar, Ryan was breathing rapidly, and clutching his heart. Checking for a heartbeat.

He looked around, and he suddenly had a memory flash. A shock of pain ran through his body and he remembered his name, Bellatrix, Spatchcock, magic, everything.

"B-Bellatrix.." he muttered. "S-S-Spatchcock, I-I-I"

He looked at himself.

"I'm naked" he said.

He stood up and found a pair of his battle clothes he wore 15 years ago and he searched for his wand but could not find it. Then he had another memory flash. He then remembered his wand was destroyed when he overcharged his spell 15 years ago.

He stretched his legs out and climbed up the stairs.

He slowly lifted the hatch to his cellar. He peeked around Bellatrix's room. No one was there. He opened the hatch and walked out slowly. He left the room and slowly crept down the hallway.

Ryan could not get caught by anybody in the house, he had no way of defending himself. His wand was destroyed.

Ryan then stood in his tracks. He heard someone walking down the hall.

Ryan hid behind a tapestry and waited for the man to pass. Then the man passed and Ryan grabbed him by the shoulders and put him in a sleeper hold. Ryan realized that it was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius passed out on the floor. Ryan dragged his body behind the tapestry and grabbed his wand/staff.

Ryan clutched the Silver snake head at the bottom of the cane and held it out in front of him as he proceeded down the hallway.

Ryan then made his way to the door and escaped. Suddenly, Ryan heard the alarm go off and he made a quick dash to the fence.

Ryan looked around, from all sides Dementors flew through the air towards him. Ryan had another memory flash.

His teachings with Spatchcock. The Patronus Charm.

Ryan raised Lucius wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

A small light flickered from his wand. Ryan then tried to think of a strong, happy memory.

Then, out of a corner of his eye he saw Bellatrix with Narcissa be hind her leave the house, wand in hand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Ryan's coyote Patronus burst through the tip of his wand and pushed the Dementors away.

Bellatrix stood their in shock as Ryan through the wand across the yard, hopped the fence and apparated away.

"H-He's back" Bellatrix muttered.

She fell to her knees.

Her lips turned to a devilish smile.

"I taught him well"


	4. Chapter 4: The Basilisk Wand

Ryan appparated into a dark alley in Diagon Alley.

Ryan breathed in and out heavily, he hasn't apparated in 15 years. He felt weak.

Ryan stood back and thought to himself.

_First thing's first…_Ryan thought. _I need a wand_

Ryan made his way up Diagon Alley to Ollivanders Wand Shop. The bell rung and quickly Ollivander hurried to the desk. Ollivander stared at Ryan and backed up against the wall.

"You, R-Ryan Xienen? You! We knew you were alive! Dumbledore, Spatchcock, and myself. We knew you had to have lived" Ollivander said. "But where have you been for 15 years?"

"Before you start asking questions, I need to ask you two favors" Ryan replied.

"Yes of course, anything!"

"I need a new wand, my last one was-"

"I know, you overcharged it! Your story is legend!"

"Well, know I need a new one"

Ollivander searched through the stacks. He pulled a wand from it.

"Try this one"

Ryan attempted a spell but failed.

"No.." Ryan said. "I need a wand that is strong"

"Well, wands are measured in strength by their cores, so what core would you like? A Phoenix feather?"

"What is the strongest core, ever?" Ryan asked.

Ollivander scratched his chin.

"Well, the Elder Wand has a Thestral hair, but that is only a legend" Ollivander said. "and there is Basilisk Venom…"

"Basilisk Venom?" Ryan asked.

"A Basilisk is a huge serpent, the venom is extremely rare, only few wands today contain it as their core" Ollivander said.

"Do you possess one of these?"

"As a matter of fact…" Ollivander said. "I do"

Ollivander turned around and pulled the wand from a shelf. He opened it and handed it to Ryan. Ryan raised it and cast a spell on a pot, it successfully levitated it in the air.

Ryan examined the wand. The handle was dark, shiny, and smooth on his hand. The rest of the wand was a dark gold.

"Hmm…I like it" Ryan said.

"Yes, it seems to suit you well" Ollivander said. "That will be 123 Galleons"

"123 Ga-, I could buy a Wand _Shop_ for that much!" Ryan argued.

"Basilisk Venom is really expensive" Ollivander said. "Do you want that wand, or not?"

Ryan then got an idea.

"What if we make an exchange? I'll use this wand to bring you back a whole mouthful of Basilisk fangs" Ryan asked

"That is impossible! You'll surely be killed"

"I _have _been killed, remember?"

"Well, If you are killed, how am I suppose to get the wand back?" Ollivander asked.

"Come with me! We go find a Basilisk, I kill it, you get your fangs, I get the wand" Ryan said.

Ollivander stood there and thought to himself for a few seconds, then turned to Ryan.

"Fine" Ollivander said. "Fortunately, I know where a Basilisk nesting ground is, grab my arm"

Ryan grabbed his arm and they apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5: Connections

They apparated in the Dark Forest. Ryan looked around, it took him a few minutes before he realized where he was at.

"How are we in the Forbidden Forrest? We can't get into Hogwarts grounds magically" Ryan asked.

"The Forest is huge, this is the area not in Hogwarts" Ollivander said.

They both began walking down a path, slowly, wand in hand.

"Remember, don't make eye contact with a Basilisk" Ollivander said.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, how big are these things?" Ryan asked.

Ollivander looked at him.

"Didn't you learn anything at Hogwarts?"

"I didn't graduate, I was expelled in my sixth year" Ryan said.

"You get a textbook about Basilisks in your Fourth Year!" Ollivander said.

"I'm not a strong reader" Ryan said.

"What about Homework?" Ollivander asked.

"What are we here for? Discuss my failures, or kick Basilisk ass?" Ryan asked.

"Basilisk don't have asses, but yet you would know that if you read that textbook" Ollivander said.

"Do you ever SHUT UP!" Ryan yelled.

Ollivander turned to Ryan.

"Shut up!" he sneered. "You'll wake it up!"

Ryan looked where Ollivander was looking. There was a huge Basilisk sleeping in a tight coil, fifty yards away from them.

"Now what?" Ollivander asked.

"Leave this to me!" Ryan said.

Ryan dashed towards the snake and pointed his wand at the snake's head

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Ryan lifted the head of the Basilisk and slammed it against the rock, lying next to it. The Basilisk was suddenly awake and searching for it's attacker.

Ryan began blasting spells at it but they had no effect. Ollivander now joined the action to by launching rocks at it. The Basilisk saw Ollivander and lunged at him but missed him by a foot.

Ryan grabbed it's tail and began to climb up it's large neck. The giant snake began shaking it's head trying to get Ryan off, but Ryan finally reached the top of it's head.

Ryan kept his balance and shoved his wand into the top of the snake's head.

"_Reducto!"_

The force knocked Ryan off the snake and he landed a few feet from Ollivander. The Reductor Curse didn't kill the snake but left a huge dent.

"How the hell do we kill this thing?" Ryan asked.

Suddenly, the snake lunged at Ryan but Ryan was faster and fired a lightning bolt into its left eye socket, knocking a good chunk of it's face and it's eye out of place.

"Don't destroy the face! The fangs need to be intact" Ollivander yelled.

Ryan then raised his wand and screamed:_ "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_

Ryan used all of his strength and completely raised the whole body of the basilisk in the air. Ryan was sweating, groining and straining but he kept his strength. Ryan lifted the Snake higher and higher until The Basilisk was higher than the trees.

Ollivander watched, mouth open, in awe. He's never seen a object that big raised by a single wizard.

Ryan had no strength left and let go.

The Basilisk fell, and fell, and fell until it made a large crash on the forest floor. The ground shook and dust filled the air. Ryan couldn't see anything.

The dust then slowly began to clear and Ryan saw the Basilisk lying on the ground. It's head was still moving but the body wasn't. It was paralyzed.

Ryan raised his wand again.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

Ryan used all his strength again and slashed the Basilisk's head clean of it's body.

As the Basilisk made one final groan, Ryan fell to his knees. He never used so much energy using magic before. He was drained out.

Ollivander walked up behind him.

"That…was…amazing!" Ollivander said. "That wand is certainly powerful, but not _that_ powerful, you truly are an extraordinary wizard!"

"….your making me blush…." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Well, let's hurry up and get those fangs, shall we?" Ollivander said.

Ryan was still on his knees while Ollivander plucked the fangs from the Basilisk's mouth. Ryan the got to his feet but he noticed something behind the giant snake's corpse. Ryan got closer before he realized what they were: Three 5 foot tall Eggs.

"Oh, shit" Ryan said.

Ollivander looked up.

"What?" Ollivander asked.

Ryan then saw one of the eggs suddenly crack. They were hatching.

"Ollivander, were not done yet!" Ryan said.

Ollivander finished plucking the fangs, put them in a sack and turned to Ryan.

"My payment was ONE mouthful of fangs, not four! Good Luck, Ryan!" Ollivander said apparating away.

"You son of a bitch!: Ryan said.

The three Basilisks babies were about as tall as Ryan and was about 20 yards long. They hissed and slithered towards Ryan.

Ryan levitated one and threw it at the rest of them. As they all scrambled to get up Ryan fired spells at all of them but they were fast a got closer to Ryan.

Ryan levitated one and through it at a pile of rocks. Ryan then raised one of the bigger rocks and dropped it on the head of the snake, killing it.

The last two slithered towards Ryan. One lunged at Ryan from one side and the other lunged from the other side. Ryan dodged both of them but lost balance and dropped his wand.

Ryan looked down and couldn't find his wand. So, Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out his dagger.

One of the snake's lunged at Ryan again but Ryan was fast and shoved the dagger into it's throat, killing it. Ryan looked down and found his wand.

The last snake then lunged at Ryan again and Ryan lost balance and fell on his back. The snake lunged at him one last time, Ryan quickly raised his wand and yelled.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The spell made a bright flash and Ryan felt a sharp pain down his back and in his head. Ryan opened his eyes again and he was magically in Malfoy Manor.

Ryan was still feeling pain as he Voldemort standing over him talking. Voldemort was upset.

"Impossible!" Voldemort said. "He can't be alive!"

Ryan was confused, how did he get here?

"How could you let him escape the Manor, Bellatrix!" Said Voldemort. "_Crucio!"_

Ryan felt the curse it him but he was still confused, why was he being called Bellatrtix. As Voldemort sent another curse, Ryan flashed back.

Ryan looked up, he was laying in the Forbidden forest, next to a dead Basilisk baby.

As Ryan picked up his wand and dagger. He thought to himself.

_What the hell happened? Why was I in Malfoy Manor? Why did Voldemort call me "Bellatrix"? _Ryan asked himself. _Unless…I was seeing and feeling what Bellatrix was seeing and felling, but how is that possible?_

Ryan put all of his belongings away and looked at the four Basilisk bodies and then he finally apparated away from the Forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Bar Fight

Ryan apparated into the middle of Hogsmeade. Ryan looked around as several people passed him. His lips were getting dry so he licked them. He was thirsty. He searched for the bar the Hogs Head and entered the building.

Ryan walked up to the bar and sat next to a black hair, male wizard. The bartender walked over to Ryan.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Firewhiskey" Ryan said.

The bartender poured him a shot and handed it to him.

As Ryan drank the whiskey he noticed something familiar about the man he was sitting next to: It was Rudolphous Lestrange.

Ryan looked around, he noticed at least three more Death Eaters

Ryan knew Rudolphous. He knew that when Rudolhous shows up, there is going to be a fight. Ryan then saw another Death Eater walk to Rudolphous and whisper into his ear. Ryan listened intently.

"Tomorrow where raiding the Department of Mysteries, we will need a destraction to keep the Ministry busy."

Rudolphous looked at Ryan.

"Screw off, buddy, quit eavesdroppin', this doesn't concern you " he said. Ryan stood up.

"It does concern me when some punk tells me to 'Screw off"!"

Rudolphous stood up and so did the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Do you want me to kill you right now?" Rudoplhous muttered.

Ryan hesitated for a few seconds before whipping out his wand. Soon everyone in the bar had their wands pointed at each other.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a Mexican showdown" Ryan said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the bartender whipped out his wand and yelled "NOW!"

Several wizards busted through the windows and door immediately firing spells at the Death Eaters. Ryan dove behind the bar. Ryan looked up over the bar. It was the Order.

Ryan fired a Stunning Curse at Rudolphous, knocking him through the window. Ryan turned his head and deflected a Killing Curse coming towards him. Ryan located the caster and levitated him in the air and slammed him through the table.

"Ha! And this me in a good mood!" Ryan bragged.

As the Death Eaters retreated the Order pointed their wands at Ryan. One yelled at him.

"Drop your wand!"

"I'm on your side, dumb asses!" Ryan said dropping his wand.

A Order member grabbed Ryan's wand as Ryan put his hands behind his head. Ryan then heard a man from the back of the group talk.

"Wait! I know this man! He's Ryan Xienen! The man from the legend!" he said.

It was Remus Lupin. Ryan recognized him.

"Remus!" Ryan said hugging him.

"How the bloody hell are you alive?" Remus asked.

"Always the tone of surprise" Ryan said. "What do we do now?"

"We should take you to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, So you can see Sirius" Remus said.

"No, I want to see Spatchcock first" Ryan said.

Lupin's face twitched a bit.

"Well, Ryan,…I…uh…you can't see Spatchcock right now" Remus said.

"Why?"

"We'll let Sirius explain everything" Remus said.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Grimmauld Place

As Ryan walked through the doorframe of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he felt as though he was about to be sick. It looked like the place had been covered in filth for years.

Remus guided Ryan into the Living Room where Sirius Black sat there on the couch. Ryan and Sirius's eyes met and Sirius went pale like he saw a ghost. It took a few seconds for Sirius to jump to his feet and hug Ryan.

"Ryan, my friend! How the hell are you still alive?" Sirius asked.

"No, first I want to know everything! Why is the Daily Prophet claiming The Dark Lord is dead a-and saying how Harry Potter and Dumbledore is mad? Why are their Wanted posters of Bellatrix and you! And WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS!" Ryan roared.

Sirius hesitated for a second but sat down on the couch. He moved his hand towards an armchair.

"Take a seat, Ryan" Sirius said. "and I will tell you everything"

Ryan sat down and Sirius began to speak. Sirius told every detail of what had happened since Ryan's death, Peter Pettigrew's betrayal, The attack on Godric's Hollow, the Torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Bellatrix and Sirius arrests, Ten years of peace, The Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, Sirius escape, The Triwizard tournament, Voldemort's Return, Dumbledore sacked and Bellatrix escape.

As the tale ended, Ryan laid back in his chair and took an intake of breath. Sirius looked at him with sorrow but Ryan stood up.

"and now The Dark Lord wants to kill Potter" Ryan said. "How could this have happened? This boy is fifteen and he has faced more hardships than any of us"

"He's never faced death" Sirius said looking at Ryan. 'Now, How are you alive?"

Ryan then told Sirius about the Timecrux he made and was taught how to do by Spatchcock. As Ryan finished his tale Sirius began to smile.

"Incredible! What an extraordinary piece of magic! Where is this Timecrux?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know" Ryan said. "But I know what it looks like, it's a shrunken, silver bird skull necklace"

Sirius face turned white.

"I may know where your Timecrux is" Sirius said handing a copy of the Daily Prophet to Ryan.

Ryan looked at the front page, it was Bellatrix's wanted photo. But Ryan looked closely and saw his necklace around his former mistress's neck. Ryan threw the paper to the ground in disgust. Ryan then turned to face Sirius.

"Where is Spatchcock" Ryan asked. "I wish to speak to him."

Sirius looked away.

"We can't Ryan" Sirius said. "Spatchcock is gone"

Ryan couldn't breath.

"He's dead?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Worse" Sirius said. "In the Wizarding World, there are many countries, most are bad"

"Spatchcock was captured six months ago by Death Eaters, they took him and sold him to several Witches and Warlocks in another country, one d with criminals" Sirius explained. "This country's prime form of entertainment is taking prisoners and slaves and putting them in a gladiator arena, we haven't heard from Spatchcock since his capture, and due to his old age, he is most likely dead in that arena"

Ryan stood up and gathered all his things together.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going after him"

You're a fool! You'll be killed!"

Ryan stopped and turned to Sirius.

"But I have to try" Ryan said before apparating away.


	8. Chapter 8: A Heart Warming Reunion

Ryan apparated into the outskirts of a destroyed, disgusting, old city inhabited with scum and lowlifes. Ryan entered the city and through a long street. Every piece of trash that walked past him, was scarred or of a different species of creature. Ryan approached a bar filled with criminals. He made his way to the bartender.

"Excuse me, sir," Ryan asked. "Which way is the gladiator arena?"

The bartender spit to his right and looked at Ryan. His face had three scars along his cheek.

"Your not from around here are you?" he sneered.

"Just visiting" Ryan said with a smirk.

"Don't get smart with me, boy!" yelled the bartender. "How do I know your not a Ministry of Magic spy?"

"and how do you know if your going to keep all your limbs intact if I don't get directions!" Ryan threatened.

Suddenly, everyone whipped their wand outs in the bar and pointed them at Ryan, who was now pointing his wand at the bartender.

_God, I'm so tired of this crap happening _Ryan thought.

Suddenly, four or five wizards in uniform busted into the bar firing spells at the patrons.

"BOUNTY HUNTERS!" the bartender yelled.

Ryan saw a bright red spell come his way.

"_Protego!" _

The spell shot back at it's caster, knocking him to the floor.

Ryan dodged two more spells.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Ryan's hex paralyzed the Bounty Hunter.

"Haha! You'll have to do better that that!" Ryan boasted.

Then out of the corner of his eye, he could see it. A bright red spell flew through the air and collided with Ryan's temple, knocking him out cold.

Ryan awoke several hours later, is vision was dazed but he could make out a large, barred door in front of him. The door slowly began to open and bright sunlight shined in his eyes. He could here a man over a large loudspeaker.

"_Welcome! One and all to The Gladiator Arena of Cato le Moadai! Today, we have a special treat for you today! Our champion, Bill Spatchcock will be accompanied by a newcomer! Armed only with their bare hands, they will be battling today , a true nemesis! Now welcome, Ryan Yienen!"_

Ryan got to his feet.

"It's pronounced Xienen with a 'Z' sound, asshole!" Ryan yelled at the ceiling.

Ryan then looked through the bright door, he entered the arena filled with thousands of people. Through the stadium was filled with broken bones and torn materials. In the center was an old man, approximately 170 years old, hair greasy and messed. His body sunburn and raggedy. His clothes torn, and him wielding a bloody sword and a dead guard lying on the ground.

He flailed his sword in the air.

"Your running out of beats, Executioner!"

Ryan began to smile as he sprinted towards the man.

"Spatchcock!"

The man's weary eyes turned to see Ryan. His eyes then lit up as though 20 years have been taken off his age. Spatchcock smiled.

"I think you could use a breather, sir" Ryan said standing next to him.

"Merlin's beard! I knew you were alive!" Spatchcok said.

As they made a reunion down in the arena. Up in the Executioners booth, the Executioner grabbed the back of his head. He looked at his guards.

"Release the Acromantuala!"

Ryan and Spatchcock looked across the arena, a gate was opening and a huge 20 year old, fully grown Acromantula spider crawled from it's den.

"You ready for your first fight, back in a new life?" Spatchcock asked.

Ryan looked at him and smiled.

"You have no idea"


	9. Chapter 9: The Arena

"Get back!" Ryan yelled.

Spatchcock ran to the side of the arena away from the sights of the huge spider. Ryan didn't have his wand, he had to fight this thing with Spatchcock's sword.

The spider crept up on Ryan lunging quickly at him. Ryan swung the sword rapidly at it but the spider was fast. Ryan lunged at the piders head but it dodged the sword at bit down on the blade of the sword. Ryan let go of the handle. Ryan backed away and watched the Spider devour the sword.

"I hate damn bugs!" Ryan said.

The spider swallowed it's sharp meal and turned back to Ryan, it charged at Ryan but Ryan was fast and used it's head to push himself off the ground and into the air. Midair Ryan pulled out the knife he used to kill a Basilisk baby, and slammed it hard into the spiders back.

The great spider squealed in pain but was still alive, Ryan pulled out the knife and stabbed again and again and again. Ryan kept stabbing the spider until it finally threw Ryan off it's back with great force. Ryan flew through the air onto the balcony where the Executioner sat their mouth wide open.

A guard pointed Ryan's wand at him, but Ryan was fast. He ran into the guard, knocking him back. Ryan picked up his wand and disarmed the second guard, catching his wand as well.

Ryan, both wands in hand, grabbed the Executioner and pulled him off the balcony and back into the arena. The spider saw both of them and charged, Ryan got out of the way but the Executioner did not. The spider used it's gaping mouth to rip into the wizards body. Ryan looked away as he heard the Executioner's screams of pain as his arms and legs went flying through the air and the flesh of his body, devoured by the Acromantula.

As the spider finished it's meal, it turned back to Ryan, who now had his 11 in. Oak, and Basilisk Venom wand back in his hand. Ryan pointed it at the great spider and the spiders eyes lit up and it squealed. As Ryan stared at his wand, the Spider backed away from Ryan.

"Spatchcock, why is it doing this?"

"I don't know, what's the core of your wand?" Spatchcock asked.

"Basilisk Venom"

Spatchcock smiled.

"That's why! Acromantula's fear the Basilisk, it must sense the venom in your wand!"

Ryan then realized he still had Spatchcock's wand in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, here" Ryan said handing over.

The spider noticed Ryan's hesitation and charged again. Ryan pointed his wand at the spiders face.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

There was a huge flash of green light that blinded Ryan and suddenly he felt the pain again. He flashed into Bellatrix's mind. He was standing in Malfoy Manor, next to Voldemort. Ryan looked through Bellatrix's eyes to the ground where Lucius kneeled in front of them.

"I promise I will not fail you, my Lord" Lucius said. "Your plan for the Department of Mysteries will go successfully, Potter will take the bait and go rushing to save 'captured' Sirius"

Bellatrix laughed.

"Oh, so _now_ you have faith in the Dark Lord, after you are moments away from death! Where was your faith, the last fourteen years, Lucius? Hmm?" Bellatrix sneered. "I spent years locked away in Azkaban as you stay here, with your pampered lifestyle! _CRUCIO!"_

Lucius twitched on the floor with pain.

Bellatrix cackled loudly.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"_

Voldemort stepped in front of Bellatrix.

"Now, Now, Bella" said Voldemort. "Don't take up pent up aggression on poor Lucius, you can have your bloodlust tonight, in the Department of Mysteries"

Ryan felt another shot of pain and he was back in his own body. He was being carried through doorways, his carrier was yelling out spells as they moved.

"Boy, are you awake?"

It was Spatchcock who was carrying him. Ryan got off of him and Ryan slid him his wand.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" Spatchcock asked.

"I'll tell you later" Ryan said, running down the hallway with Spatchcock. "Where are we headed?"

"We are deep inside the arena, we're almost at the flight area where they carry broomsticks, so we can escape" Spatchcock replied.

"Why can't we Disapparate?" Ryan asked.

"This place has special charms placed along it's boundries" Spatchcock said.

"_Stupefy!"_

The red light erupted from Spatchcock's wand and hit a guard square in the chest.

"Once, we are on the border of this city, we can apparate to Grimmauld Place" Spatchcock said.

Ryan and Spatchcock wandered through the hallways blasting guards before they finally reached the flight area. Spatchcock located a couple brooms and they both kicked off from the ground any began flying through the air, with guards close on their tail.

"_Stupefy!"_

Ryan knocked a guard off his broom, to plumit to the Earth. Ryan saw Spatchcock out front.

"How much-_STUPEFY! _(knocks guard off his broom)-How much farther to the border!" Ryan asked fending off guards.

Spatchcock looked at Ryan.

"NOW!"

Spatchcock flew into Ryan, and grabbed his arm and they apparated midair. They were headed to Grimmauld Place.


	10. Chapter 10: Limited Time

Ryan landed flat on his back in the foyer of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Ryan looked to his right and saw Spatchcock slowly standing to his feet. Ryan raised his head and saw Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, an unknown female wizard, and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore reached his hand out to help Ryan stand.

"So, what I heard was true, Ryan Xienen has faced death and lived" Dumbledore said lifting Ryan to his feet.

"Everyone is making it sound special, but it honestly wasn't" Ryan replied.

"Ryan, in due time you will understand how special your sacrifice was" Dumbledore said. "But legend says that you lived due the creation of a Timecrux, is this true?"

"Damn fool…"

Ryan heard the voice from behind him. It was Spatchcock.

"Excuse me, _sir?_" Ryan said angrily. "You told me to make one!"

"Wrong! I told you how to make one, but I also said they were really tricky and difficult to make!" Spatchcock spat.

Dumbledore turned to Ryan.

"You must understand, Ryan, like a Horcrux, a Timecrux has special payment" Dumbledore said.

"Like what? Ryan retorted.

"You must commit murder whilst holding the object within three days or your body will turn to ash for good!" Spatchcock yelled. "How many days have you been alive?"

"Three, I rose at sunset though does that mean…?" Ryan asked.

"You have until sunset, which is three hours, to find your Timecrux and kill someone!" Spatchcock yelled. "Where is the Timecrux?"

Ryan's heart sank.

"It's with Bellatrix Lestrange" Ryan said. "But I know where to find her! She is in the Department of Myst-!"

"-eries, we know. We're afraid Harry Potter and his friends have been tricked into arriving their. But how do you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"For three days, I have been having flashes of me seeing and feeling things that Bellatrix does! Why?" he asked.

Spatchcock stood in his tracks.

"She had the Timecrux on her when you were resurrected! You both have a connection between the two of you!" Spatchcock yelled.

"Just like Potter and You-Know-Who…" Mad-Eye said.

Ryan looked at Spatchcock.

"So what if I fulfill the payment for the Timecrux? Will that break the connection?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Perhaps" Dumbledore said. "But right now we need to get into the Department of Mysteries. Ryan, I want you to lead this attack. I will follow shortly"

Ryan faced the unknown female wizard.

'If I am to lead them, I must first get to know them" Ryan said holding out his hand.

"Nymphadora Tonks" she replied shaking his hand.

"Excellent, now…" Ryan faced everybody. "Sirius, Remus…I want you two to get the kids and get them out of there, everyone else, take on any Death Eater you can get your hands on, except Bellatrix Lestrange, she's mine!"

Before they all apparated towards the Ministry of Magic, Ryan felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Then he and his friends apparated away.


	11. Chapter 11: The Department of Mysteries

Ryan didn't even consider what part of the Ministry he was in, he just came in shooting. Ryan fired a stunning spell at Rudolphous and dodged a spell fired by Macnair. Ryan then knocked him backwards too.

Ryan looked around, he was in the Death Chamber. It was filled with large structures of rocks with The Veil sitting at the top. Ryan saw Sirius dueling with Lucius Malfoy, Harry helping. Mad-Eye and Kingsley was dueling two other Death Eaters. Ryan then saw in the corner of his eye. A Killing Curse was flying towards him. Ryan jumped out of the way and turned his head to find the caster, it was Bellatrix. Ryan eyed her neck, she was wearing the necklace.

She was smiling evilly as she fired another curse. Ryan dodged that one and flew towards her leaving a path of white smoke. Him and Bellatrix began fighting in the air. Black and White smoke tailing their path. Lestrange was laughing evilly as she delivered a right hook to Ryan's cheek. She then leaned into his ear.

"You shouldn't have came back!" she whispered.

She then disapparated completely and Ryan fell through the air and hit the ground hard.

Ryan stood up and looked around.

"Where are you?" He yelled.

Ryan then turned his head and watched Sirius knocking Lucius off the top rock sculpture. Ryan then turned his head and watched Bellatrix apparate right on top of a rock sculpture, across from Sirius. Before Ryan could act, she had already aimed her wand at Sirius.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Her spell hit Sirius in the arm, knocking him straight into the veil. Ryan couldn't believe it. Bellatrix killed Sirius.

Ryan watched as Potter dove forwards to the veil, trying to get to Sirius but Remus grabbed him.

"NO! NOOOO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NO!" Harry then saw Bellatrix laughing as she ran through the door. "SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!"

Potter took a full dash after Bellatrix. Ryan then took off after both of them.

_She'll kill him! _Ryan thought.

As Ryan could here Harry in front of him screaming for Bellatrix, he could also hear Bellatrix.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" She taunted. "Are you coming to get me?"

Ryan the heard Harry.

"I AM!"

Ryan then heard something that he didn't want to hear.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Ryan saw Potter fire the spell knocking Bellatrix off her feet right in front of the Ministry fountain. Ryan found a statue and hid behind it, watching. Bellatrix had gotten back to her feet.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, Potter? You've got to mean it! You've got to enjoy pain!" She raised her wand. "_CRUCIO!"_

Ryan watched as Bellatrix tortured Potter. Ryan felt the same pain Harry was feeling. Ryan squirmed on the ground for a few minutes. He though he blacked out but when he raised his head. He saw Voldemort and Dumbledore firing spells at each other, Potter cowering in the corner and Bellatrix crawling towards a Floo Powder fire place.

"No, you don't!" Ryan mutterd.

Ryan ran as fast as he could towards the fire place and dove in just as Bellatrix transported away. They were leaving, together.


	12. Chapter 12: Return to Malfoy Manor

Ryan and Bellatrix flew out of the fire place of Malfoy Manor and into the dining room. Ryan shuffled on the ground for his wand. He grabbed the golden handled wand off the floor and stood up, pointing it at Bellatrix, who was doing the same.

Ryan looked at his former mistress, head to toe. Not much has changed, she has aged only slightly and her hair was longer, and her teeth blackened. They slowly began to circle each other, Bellatrix smiled at him.

"You really are skilled, my apprentice" Bellatrix said.

"Shut up" Ryan muttered.

"Why did you return? Did you really think that returning from death will make a difference?" she taunted.

"Shut up!"

"You will die again, and again, and again"

"SHUT UP!"

"You are nothing but a miserable, wannabe, slave, and you always will be bowing down to me!" Bellatrix sneered. "My Apprentice!"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Bellatrix dodged Ryan's spell and fired a Cruciatus Curse back at him. Ryan fell to his knees in pain, Bellatrix laughed.

"Have you already forgot what I taught you? Never strike in anger, your aim will be off!" Bellatrix instructed. "_CRUCIO!"_

Ryan felt a rush of pain again. But he would not fall his head to the ground. Bellatrix noted his resistance.

"Oh, poor w-ittle W-yan in pain!" she mocked. "Maybe if you bowed before your Mistress, the pain will stop!"

Ryan felt the pain leave but all he did was breath in and out slowly, trying to catch his breath.

"I said 'bow'!" Bellatrix yelled. "_Imperio!"_

Ryan's body wanted to bend but he used all his strength, refusing to bow down.

"C'mon, Ryan, bow down, only once!"

"PISS OFF!"

Ryan sprung to his feet, wand in hand.

"_Stupe-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Ryan's wand left his hand and flew into Bellatrix's.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_ Bad slave, master needs to punish you! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryan couldn't breath. The pain was unbearable. As Ryan's dark, black hair spread all over his face, he pushed it out of the way of his sight and watched Bellatrix laugh at his feeble body twitching at the pain. Finally, Ryan heard a cold voice from across the room.

"Bella, release him!"

"Yes, master"

Ryan felt the pain go away. It took him a few seconds but he finally got the energy to stand to his feet. He stared across the room. He saw Voldemort, Bellatrix and many other Death Eaters behind them. Ryan wanted to know why Voldemort told her to stop. Why didn't he let him die?

"Ryan, you indeed are a powerful wizard" Voldemort said aloud. "You have faced death…and lived."

Ryan looked into Voldemort's bright red eyes. Voldemort spoke,

"You would make a great asset"


	13. Chapter 13: Ryan's Choice

"Ryan, I have seen you fight, you can produce spells that most of the people in this room can't produce." Voldemort said. "and of great size as well. 15 years ago, you produce a Shield Charm that could defend against my Killing Curse"

"I was taught by Spatchcock" Ryan muttered.

"Wrong, it is Bellatrix that taught you how to use basic spells, protective enchantments, Unforgivable Curses, hexes, Disapparation, Occlumency, etcetera, etcetera" Voldemort replied. "You are this powerful on the other side, but what about MY side."

"Your side is evil!"

"Evil is a point of view!" Voldemort hissed. " I am offering you this: Power. Join my Death Eaters and you will be equel to Bellatrix in our ranks!"

Bellatrix face sunk as he ran towards Voldemort.

"No, master, please! He is a blood traitor! He works for the Order! He will never stop until we are both dead!" Bellatrix pleaded.

"Get away from me!" Voldemort ordered. "You could have turned him into a Death Eater when you had the chance!"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

Voldemort turned to Ryan and smiled.

"Oh, Spatchcock never told you?" Voldemort jeered. "After you were made into her slave, 21 years ago, she immediately reported to me, about you. That's where we both came up with a plan. She would raise you for six years and then use your skills to capture my enemies and then we would betray you! We had the plan worked out for six years! But we never would have guessed, that Spatchcock would teach you to create a Timecrux!"

Ryan then looked out the window. It was almost sunset.

"Why does this include Spatchcock?" Ryan asked.

"Your story is legend, and out of the three days you have been alive, has he ever mentioned to you about this?" Voldemort asked. "or what about fifteen years ago? Did he mention you would have to take a life of an innocent victim in order to create a Timecrux? Hmm? Did he once go looking for your Timecrux, once you died? No!"

Ryan turned away from Voldemort. He was right.

"No, all he did was teach you a dinky Patronus and a second rate slicing spell!" Voldemort said. "He never trusted you with powerful magic, that's why he never gave you full instructions on how to make a Timecrux, did he mention that Timecrux's have an after burn? Yeah, if you die again with the Timecrux, you will resurrect one hour later! But this only works once! I would save that if I were you"

Ryan stepped back. He couldn't believe it. Everything Voldemort said was right and now, thanks to Voldemort, he knew that he can us his Timecrux again! But only if he can make the first deadline in time.

"Now, all you have to do to become a Death Eater is…" Voldemort said stepping out of the way.

Behind him, two Death Eaters carried a broken, battered Spatchcock. They threw Spatchcok at Ryan's feet.

"…sever your ties to the Order! Kill Bill Spatchcock and you will at last become a Death Eater! Isn't that what you always wanted?" Voldemort announced. "Bella, give him his wand"

"But. Master-!"

"BELLA!"

Bellatrix handed Ryan his wand. Ryan looked over Spatchcock with disgust and hatred but also sorrow, and trusting. He couldn't understand if he was mad at his teacher or not.

"Ryan, listen, do not be tempted by him! He only creates empty promises" Spatchcock pleaded. "You will eventually die, due to his teachings, make the right choice"

"Join me" Voldemort tempted.

"Don't join evil" Spatchcock said.

Ryan raised his wand. He looked at both of them. Ryan could either fire his spell at Voldemort or Spatchcock. He thought to himself.

_What should I do?_


	14. Chapter 14: The Fall of a Hero

"_Crucio!"_

Ryan's spell collided with Spatchcock's skull. Spatchcock writhed in pain.

"Where were you when I died? Huh? WHERE WERE YOU!" Ryan fired another Cruciatus Curse at him. "Why didn't you teach me EVERYTHING? Why didn't you tell me about the Timecrux ANYTHING!"

Ryan pulled his wand away and then pointed it at Bellatrix

"_Accio Timecrux!"_

The necklace pulled from her neck and into his hand.

Ryan then pointed his wand at Spatchcock's chest.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Ryan slammed Spatchcock against the ceiling, then on the floor, then against the wall, against another wall and down to the floor again.

Bellatrix cackled at the sign of the pain, along with the Death Eaters. Voldemort piped in.

"YES! Kill him!"

Ryan then pointed his wand at Spatchcock's left hand.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

His hand sliced clean off. Blood splattered the walls and floor, leaving Spatchcock screaming in pain on the floor. Ryan aimed at his other hand.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

His other hand sliced completely off his arm. Ryan then sliced off his right foot, and then his left. Spatchcock felt unbearable pain.

Ryan began to laugh louder than anybody.

"So, does this mean I can't have anymore lessons? Does this mean I'm…" Ryan flicked his wand at Spatchcock and his body became immediately engulfed with flames. "…fired? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryan and the other Death Eaters laughed as they watched Spatchcock roll around on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, burn, and scream until his vocal chords stretched.

Ryan flicked his wand and the flames disappeared. Spatchcock laid in the floor, a broken, beaten, bloodied, burnt, stump as Ryan stepped back, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Spatchcock looked into Ryan's catlike, green eyes and spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light erupted from Ryan's wand into Spatchcock's chest. The force knocked Spatchcock off the ground and slammed him against the wall.

Spatchcock's body slunk to the ground and Ryan stared at his former teacher's mangled dead body before looking in his hand at the bird skull necklace. The eyes turned gold for a few seconds and then turned Ryan gold. After a few seconds they both turned back to normal. The Timecrux payment was complete, Spatchcock died so Ryan could live.

Ryan was smiling evilly as he looked around at the Death Eaters, some were happy, others were horrified, Bellatrix made a sigh of relief as if she just orgasmed, and Voldemort pulled his wand from his robes and approached Ryan.

"Let me see your left arm"

Ryan did as he was told and Voldemort pressed his wand against Ryan's forearm. Ryan felt a burning sensation fill his arm as a skull with a snake for a tongue appeared.

Voldemort pulled his wand away and Ryan stared at it. The Dark Mark was jet black and was tingling as if it was moving.

As Ryan stared at it he thought to himself.

_I'm a Death Eater, at last_

His 21 year wait was over.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Partnership

For the rest of the night, Ryan and the other Death Eaters celebrated in Malfoy Manor. Ryan was having the time of his life, finally a Death Eater and he was equal to Bellatrix in ranks too.

Ryan took a shot of firewhiskey and searched around the Manor. Ryan wanted to know his first assignment, so he searched for Voldemort. Ryan entered an empty hallway, as he walked by the tapestry's, hands grabbed Ryan's shoulders and slammed him to the wall.

"You may have fooled the Dark Lord, but you can't fool me! You'll turn back to your old ways and try to kill us all!" Bellatrix said.

Ryan smiled.

"Bella, you think that I would have anything to gain from switching sides?" Ryan asked.

"You didn't last time!" Bellatrix yelled releasing him.

"I didn't have a choice, last time!" Ryan yelled. "You left me to die in Knockturn Alley!"

"Shut your mouth, you two faced bastard!" Bellatrix yelled.

"Wide mouthed sea witch!" Ryan yelled back at her.

"Two-timing, arse!"

"Screaming harpy!"

"Double-crossing blood traitor!"

"Ear-drum bursting, dame!"

Suddenly, Ryan and Bellatrix finally threw themselves at each other and kissed each other square on the mouth. Bellatrix embraced the kiss that she soon began to turn it from kiss to make-out. Ryan lifted Bellatrix off her feet. Ryan released his mouth.

"We are going to create a perfect team!"

"I'm married, you dolt!"

They resumed kissing and both fell to the floor giggling like school kids.

They both kissed on the floor of Malfoy Manor and Ryan thought to himself:

_For the first time in my whole life, I might be happy._

**THE END…**

**FOR NOW**

**Thanks, for reading my sequel to my first Apprentice story, if you haven't before, please read and review my other story and leave a review on this story too! And remember read Apprentice III: The Half Blood Prince,**

**Also, thanks to WishingOnAFallenStar17 for great advice and insight!**

**-RyanStagg1997**


End file.
